


History Unrepeating - Part 2

by m7storyteller



Category: McLeod's Daughters
Genre: Episode Tag, Extended Scene, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extended scene of my fic "History Unrepeating".  Spoilers for 3.28 "My Noon, My Midnight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Unrepeating - Part 2

They were sitting together in the waiting room, waiting on word from a doctor, a nurse, anyone about Claire.  Nick sat on one side of Tess while Jodi sat on the other, while Alex paced back and forth behind them, ready to jump on anyone who worked there for information about Claire.  Jodi was about to say something when a doctor wearing sweaty scrubs approached them, looking tired and a little bit relieved, "Claire McLeod?."  
  
He was almost to them when Alex pounced, the waiting almost killing him, "Well?"  
  
"Do you mind if I sit?", he asked, as he dropped down into an empty chair across from them, shaking his head as he cleared his throat, "It will never cease to amaze how a person can survive something like that.  I mean what was it, a forty, an almost fifty foot drop?  Off of a cliff?"  
  
"I never seen anything like it.", he looked at them, "We were able to save her liver, and she was able to keep her spleen.  She's suffered a concussion as well as severe whiplash, and her body will hurt for a while, which is to be expected after a crash such as this.  She broke her leg again, but with some rest and physical therapy, hopefully she'll only be left with a limp.  We've given her some medicine for the pain, and she's resting comfortably.  I'll have some come get you and take you to her shortly."  
  
He moved to stand up, when Tess came forward, "Wait!  What is it that you're saying exactly?  That Claire's going to be all right?"  
  
"I'm saying that there is no reason why Claire won't be back home in a couple weeks, if not sooner.", he said with a smile before turning serious, "A crash like that, with the potential life-threatening injuries she could have sustained, would have killed, in fact it should have killed her.  I'd say that it's nothing short of a miracle that your sister is still alive."  
  
"Thank you.", Alex said, from where he was standing nearby, the worry and stress he was feeling almost all but gone from his face.  
  
The man nodded his head, "You're welcome and just remember that she's on some heavy pain medication.  It can and will make her sleepy, so don't be alarmed if she doesn't respond when you go in there."  
  
After thanking the doctor again as he left speaking to a nearby nurse, Tess looked at Alex, who looked about how she felt, even though she had a bandage on her neck from where her seat belt had cut into her, as the nurse came toward them, "Shall we?"  
  
He nodded his head, before looking at Nick, "Call Meg."  
  
"Right.", Nick said, reaching into his pocket for his mobile phone as Alex and Tess disappeared down the hall.  
  
The lights were dim as they entered the room Claire had been situated in, with monitors attached to her body, an IV in her left arm giving her fluids.  She looked so much like she did after falling at the Stockman's Race, with her eyes closed and her face pale, bruises blossoming over her skin, but the sound of the heart monitor and the sight of her chest rising and falling with each breath she took had never been more welcomed.  
  
Alex couldn't help but let out a watery laugh, "She's going to be all right."  
  
"Yeah.", Tess sighed, slumping against him in relief, "She's going to be just fine."  
  
In the corner of the room, the ghostly form of Jack McLeod smiled before disappearing into the night.


End file.
